wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Haru
Not to be confused with Haruka. Haru is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #44 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 3,900. Wii Sports In Tennis, Haru is poor at level 370, and she plays with either Marco or Yoshi. In Baseball, she is good at 500-600 and has a team consisting of Naomi, Ashley, Rachel, Lucía, Ren, Yoshi, Anna, Marco, and herself. Haru plays on the teams of Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, and Steph. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Haru is a top Pro in Basketball and plays with Misaki and Abe. Her level is 1406+ (the 7th best player). In Swordplay, she isn't a Pro but she is good, with a level of 686+. She is also good at Table Tennis, with a level of 761+. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 44th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Haru is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *You earn her badge for''' making 25 edits on "Miis Who Love Light green" articles, for '''making 100 edits on "Beginner CPU" articles, '''or for making the #,000th edit to this Wiki, which means that you have to be lucky to earn that badge.' *Her Japanese name is 'ハル (Haru), the same as her English name. **Unlike other Japanese Miis, '''Haru's name uses katakana. She shares this trait with Yoshi. *'Haru' is the only CPU Mii to appear in Red Armor in the last stage in Swordplay Showdown. *'Haru '''is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 19 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the boss, Yoko. She is very defensive and strikes often. *'Haru''' appears in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies as one of the babies. *She's Japanese. **This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. *She is over level 600 in all the sports apart from Tennis (in which her level is 370), and sometimes Baseball, which her level can be from 500 to 600. *'Haru' and Rin are considered the easiest CPU Miis to recreate. **Coincidentally, they are both Japanese. *'Haru' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 4, 5, 7, 9, 10, 11, 13, 15, 17, 18, 19, and 20. *'Haru '''is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. * She's the last Mii to appear in Red Armor in Showdown. * She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * She and her Basketball teammates, Misaki and Abe, are all Miis that have worn Black Armor at least once in Swordplay Showdown. * In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Congas. * She and James have the third-worst pair in Friend Connection, with 30 points (Maybe Mateys). * In her Wii Party artwork, she seems to be playing either Jumbo Jump or Bobsled Highway. * Her name means "spring" in Japanese. Gallery HaruDACotQR.JPG|Haru's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-luckyedit.png|Haru's badge (Lucky Edit). Badge-31-5.png|Haru's badge (Beginner CPU edits). Badge-59-3.png|Haru's badge (Light Green Lovers). Badge-41-2.png|Haru's badge 26- Haru's Team.jpg|Haru's Baseball Team. IMG 2564.jpg|LilGreenYoshi against Haru. Haru.png|Haru as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-14 (21).png|Haru in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-01-13 (32).png|Haru in Swordplay Duel. 2017-12-04.png|Haru about to play a Table Tennis Match. Haruart.jpg|A Wii Party artwork. Haru-WM.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Haru. 2018-02-09 (53).png 20180210_074316.jpg|Haru and her teammates Abe and Misaki in Basketball. IMG_0619.jpg|Haru saying hi. 15319545079671961797120.jpg 15320037049251031497615.jpg|Another photo of Haru as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15320450989871465774976.jpg|A third photo of Haru as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-21 (3).png|Haru doubling up with Marco in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-07-24 (24).png|Haru playing Basketball at High Noon Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.06.50_PM.png|Haru wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown Haru-0.png IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Baby Haru with Eva as her babysitter. IMG_0653.JPG|Haru sword fighting at Dusk 2018-08-16 (86).png|Haru (left) in Cycling IAmSoLucky.jpg 2018-09-13 (21).png 2018-09-08 (7).png IMG_20180930_163815.jpg Marisa, Nick, Haru, Silke, Pierre, Kathrin, Helen, and Sota featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Haru, Vincenzo, and Nick participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (89).png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tommy, Haru, and Mike participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Haru participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Yoko, Elisa, Shinnosuke, Haru, Lucia, Shouta, Hiroshi, and Victor featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Helen, Haru, Holly, and Rin featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Flag Fracas with Haru as the referee in Wii Party.png Haru in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Keiko wearing Red Armor and Haru wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png File:IMG_1533.jpg|Haru with Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Hiroshi, and Giovanna WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(20).jpg Pierre, Julie, Miyu and Haru participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG 1607.jpg IMG 2740.jpg IMG 2762.jpg Alex,_Nelly_and_Haru_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Miguel, Jessie and Haru participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Nick,_Alex,_Haru_and_Jessie_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 4.png Haru_participating_in_Timber_Topple_in_Wii_Party.png Haru, Hiromasa, Asami and Pablo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Maria, Haru, Saburo and James participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abe, Nick and Ai participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Pierre, Miyu, Andy and Haru participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Lucia and Haru in Hide n Hunt.PNG Hiromi, Haru, Shohei and Mike participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Misaki, Haru, Tommy and Sarah participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Rin, Haru, Tommy and Saburo participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Rachel, Haru, Mike and James participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Oscar, Rin, David and Sandra participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Victor, Marco and Haru participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 3.png Haru-0.png Jessie, Abby, Haru, Miyu, Holly, Andy, Shinta, Rin, Akira, Julie, Maria, Victor, Shohei, Barbara, and Takashi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Fritz, Patrick, Haru and Nelly participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Bandicam_2019-05-05_19-27-34-037.jpg 2018-02-09 (66).png|Haru is ready to catch with Abby ready to bat. Haru in rhythm boxing.png Haru in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(255).jpg MiitopiaHaruImage.jpg Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 1 33 04 PM.png Ellie Goulding - Lights (Official Video) - YouTube - Google Chrome 8 27 2019 8 15 15 AM.png|Haru as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party 20191003_054726.jpg|Haru's on the left. Miis watching Haru winning.jpg Bandicam_2019-11-13_14-26-53-930.jpg|Bernardo (Bad Look), Tyrone (Bad Look), Theo, Rin, Patrick and '''Haru' in Tomodachi Life, along with Bulma (Dragon Ball) Cpu.png|Haru is in row 1 column 1 20191116 171756.jpg|'Haru' and Maria wearing Black Armor in Stage 19 of Swordplay Showdown. Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Cry Babies babies Category:CPU Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Basketball Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Black haired Miis Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Light Green Females Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Special badge Miis Category:Secret Badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Miis that wore Small Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese